Pool Party Greenbone oneshot
by RHrForeverandever
Summary: A Jackson and Ashley one-shot. Trying something different, please read and review!


**Okay, this is a little one-shot on Jackson and Ashley. I thought I'd try something different, but it's surprisingly hard to write as real people! So please let me know what you think! :D**

* * *

I had been in California for a week and I knew Jackson had been here for four days, but we'd both been so busy with press and photo shoots, and him with 100 Monkey shows that we hadn't gotten chance to see each other; so when Caitie rang me to say she was holding a small pool party tonight and that she had called Ben G and invited the boys over too - I was ecstatic.

"Yes! I am so there!" I squealed in excitement down the phone and Caitie laughed.

"Now, why do I get the feeling you are only coming because Jay's going to be there?" I couldn't see her, but I knew she had her eyebrow raised and one hand on her hip.

"Oh, you know I would come anyway!" I giggled and Caitie snorted, before laughing.

"Alright, whatever you say… I'll see you later Ash!"

"Bye Cate! I smiled as I hung up the phone and looked at my watch. 1:30pm. So I had three hours to get ready. I quickly headed into my bedroom and looked through my closet, sighing at what to wear.

"Ash! I'm back!"

I grinned as I heard my housemate, Ellie and then the little bark of Marlo, before she ran into my room. "Hey baby!" I cooed and bent down to rub behind Marlo's ear, before standing up to face Ellie.

"You're going to Caitie's right?" I asked.

Ellie nodded and grinned. "Mhm, outfit and bikini all sorted out! Plus, whilst walking Marlo, I popped into the shop and bought a bottle of wine and some snacks.

"Awesome! Thanks so much for taking Marlo. I miss walking her, and that interview dragged on, which made it so much worse." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Ellie snickered and perched herself on my bed, picking up the issue of Vogue that was thrown onto the covers and skimming through it. "Need help picking an outfit?" she asked without casting me a glance.

I laughed. "You know me so well… Please?"

Ellie smirked and placed the magazine down, looking up at me, before laughing. "Of course! I know how hot you want to look for Jay." Her smirk grew wider as I blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Come on, let's see what you've got here…" she started, walking into my closet and searching through my clothes.

* * *

Two hours later, Ellie and I were approaching Caitie's front door. It had taken a while, but we finally decided on my outfit - a figure-hugging black mini-dress which, as Ellie quoted, was 'sexy and sophisticated' and underneath it was a cute white bikini, which apparently showed off my tanned, 'to die for' legs - once again quoted by Ellie.

We giggled as we let ourselves in and spotted Ben Graupner running through the back door with Caitie slung over his shoulder.

"Ben! Put me down! Ash and El are here!" she squealed and Ben reluctantly let her down.

"Fine, but I'll get you back later!" he winked at her before departing out the back to join everyone else.

Caitie fixed her hair and smoothed down her dress, before coming over to us. "Hey girls!" she exclaimed, hugging us both. "Come on through, someone in particular is dying to see you Asher." she smirked and I blushed knowing exactly who it was.

As we followed Cate out into the backyard, sun blazing down on our skin, I felt a rough, warm hand pull me away from my friends, before a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around my body from behind.

"You look beautiful darlin'…" Jackson drawled in his deep, southern accent, that made me go weak at the knees every time.

"Not to mention incredibly sexy…" I shivered lightly as his warm breath tickled my ear and I turned in his arms to face him, before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much…" I whispered, my fingers toying with the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I missed you too darlin'" Jackson smiled and hooked his finger under my chin, tilting my head up and back, before lowering his mouth over mine in an open-mouthed kiss.

Just as Jackson pushed my lower back, pressing me against him as the kiss deepened, the sound of Jerad's voice broke us apart.

"Hey! Stop spit swapping! There are kids here!"

"Oi! I'm not a kid!" came Ben G's voice straight after and Jerad snickered, before they started wrestling each other. Jackson scowled at his band mates, shaking his head, before giving me a quick kiss, then taking my hand and led me over to the drinks table, pouring me a glass of wine and opening a bottle of beer for himself.

* * *

Jackson and I chatted for about an hour, just catching up and laughing at stories about various things that had happened at their shows, or just generally laughing at Ben G who kept teasing Caitie and making fun of Ben Johnson.

I decided to leave him for a while, as Jerad kept bugging him to a splash-off in the pool and I laughed, before declaring that I'd get in later and that I was gonna go sunbathe for a while. I giggled to myself as I heard the boy's voices shouting from the pool and threw my towel down onto the deckchair, spreading it out before laying on it on my stomach. I reached behind myself to untie my bikini so I wouldn't get any strap lines and placed my head down on my arms, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off for a little while.

What felt like about half an hour later, I heard a soft groan, before feeling something trail down the centre of my back. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see Jackson's eyes lock onto mine as he ran his finger back up the middle of my back and his mouth quirked up into a small smirk.

"You're killing me darlin'…" he whispered somewhat huskily; his eyes flickering downwards and I followed his gaze to see that my bikini top had fallen almost completely off from it being untied and was revealing quite a lot to the eyes of my boyfriend. Jackson groaned again and I watched as his tongue darted out of his mouth to slowly lick his lips. I smirked and wiggled my finger at him.

"Baby… you're gonna have to wait until tonight." I whispered huskily, biting down on my lower lip to stop myself from giggling at the way his eyes widened, then darkened with lust.

"Tonight? Does that mean-"

"Yes baby, it means that you're coming home with me tonight." I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. I smirked in satisfaction when I heard the little growl come from his throat and he suddenly picked me up, bridal style. I squealed in surprise and my face flushed as my bikini top fell to the floor. Jackson noticed this and his eyes focused on my chest for a second, before he remembered where he was and quickly hid me against his own chest as he made his way into the house.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Came the voice of Ellie as she walked out of the kitchen and Jackson chuckled.

"To yours and Ashley's apartment…"

"Yeah, I'm staying round here tonight, m'kay?" Ellie made a face and I giggled and gave her a thumbs up, still hiding my face before Jackson was setting off again, jogging to my house which was just about ten minutes away.

The second we got through the front door, Jackson's warm, soft lips were against mine in a hungry, passionate kiss. Soon enough, our swim suits were shed and Jackson wasted no time in carrying me to my bedroom.

* * *

Two hours later, I laid in bed with Jackson, snuggled against his chest as his hand absent-mindedly stroked my hair, his other tracing shapes on my lower back with his fingers, both with satisfied smiles on our faces.

What I didn't know was going on back at the party…

Ben G frowned as he walked past the deckchairs and picked up a white bikini top from the floor and held it up for the others to see.

"Who's bikini top is this?"

Caitie and Ellie just looked at each other, knowing exactly who's it was, why it was there and what she'd be doing now - and burst out laughing.


End file.
